Hero
by Cassandra Stokes
Summary: Cassandra describe, mediante una canción, lo que siente en la Última Batalla.


_**Hero (Héroe).**_

_**I am so high**__**, I can hear heaven**_

_**(Estoy tan alto, puedo escuchar al cielo)**_

_**I am so high**__**, I can hear heaven**_

_**(Estoy tan alto, puedo escuchar al cielo)**_

_**Oh but heaven, no heaven don**__**'t hear me**_.

_**(Oh pero el cielo, no el cielo no me escucha).**_

Todos escuchábamos las grandezas de Dios al realizar el mundo en siete días o cómo Jesús había dado su vida por la humanidad, por sus hermanos. Era por eso que más de uno había rezado para que aquella batalla final jamás llegara pero, cómo sucedía gran parte de las veces, las plegarias no eran escuchadas.

_**And they say that a hero can save us**_

_**(Y ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos)**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**_

_**(No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar).**_

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles**_

_**(Me sostendré de las alas de las águilas)**_

_**Watch as we all fly away.**_

_**(Miándonos mientras todos volamos lejos).**_

Las esperanzas estaban depositadas en un simple adolescente, Harry Potter. Los que habíamos sido parte del Ejército de Dumbledore sabíamos que la Profesora Trelawney había hecho una profecía con respecto a él y a Voldemort. Pero sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que él no sobreviviera y que hubiese otra época oscura; era por eso que estábamos allí: para asegurarnos que si El-Niño-Que-Vivió no lograba su cometido, alguno de nosotros lo hiciera. No íbamos a esperar a que el joven Potter hiciera todo el trabajo sucio.

_**Someone told me love will all save us**_

_**(Alguien me dijo que el amor nos salvará)**_

_**But how can that be? Look what love gave us**_

_**(¿Pero cómo puede ser? Mira lo que el amor nos dio)**_

_**A world full of killing, and blood-spilling**_

_**(Un mundo lleno de asesinatos, y derramamiento de sangre)**_

_**That world never came.**_

_**(Ese mundo nunca vino).**_

Allí estábamos: con medio castillo evacuado y varitas en mano. Lo único que atinaba era a recordar; recordar momentos con mi familia, amigos y todas las aventuras que había sido parte en aquellos maravillosos siete años. La imagen de Albus Dumbledore venía a mi memoria una y otra vez; tras los años de haberlo observado diariamente durante las comidas, podía asegurar que había más cosas detrás de aquellos ojos celestes de lo que uno podía adivinar. Tenía secretos que no quería recordar, decisiones que hubiese decidido no tomar.

Sin importar los errores que hubiese podido cometer, el anciano director siempre había alentado la amistad entre las cuatro casas y que el amor era nuestra mayor arma contra la maldad. No argumentaba en contra de eso pero era el amor por el poder y la venganza lo que motivaba al mismísimo Voldemort; entonces, ¿cómo podía ser posible? El amor por la pureza de la sangre era lo que nos había llevado hasta aquel lugar.

_**And they say that a hero can save us**_

_**(Y ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos)**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**_

_**(No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar).**_

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles**_

_**(Me sostendré de las alas de las águilas)**_

_**Watch as we all fly away.**_

_**(Miándonos mientras todos volamos lejos).**_

_**Now that the world isn**__**'t ending, it's love that I'm sending to you**_

_**(Ahora que el mundo no se está acabando, es amor lo que te estoy enviando)**_

_**It isn**__**'t the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do.**_

_**(No es el amor de un héroe, es por eso que temo que no sea suficiente).**_

Miré por un momento a aquel muchacho que había amado secretamente por los últimos tres años; había aceptado que no tendría una oportunidad de estar con él, pero eso no impidió que me acercara lentamente a su escondite y lo besara. No era un beso de despedida, sino un acto de demostración de lo mucho que me importaba y el gran espacio que ocupaba en mi corazón. Quería darle todo mi amor pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente, pero por lo menos sabía que había alguien más en aquél mundo que lo amaba por quién era y no por su fama.

_**And they say that a hero can save us**_

_**(Y ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos)**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait.**_

_**(No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar).**_

_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles**_

_**(Me sostendré de las alas de las águilas)**_

_**Watch as we all fly away.**_

_**(Miándonos mientras todos volamos lejos).**_

_**And they're watching us (Watching Us)**_

_**(Y ellos nos están mirando [Mirándonos])**_

_**And they're watching us (Watching Us)**_

_**(Y ellos nos están mirando [Mirándonos])**_

_**As we all fly away (x3)**_

_**(Mientras todos volamos lejos [x3])**_

Las miradas de los Mortífagos estaban puestas en todos nosotros: Aurores, el Ministro de la Magia, profesores y alumnos. No les importaba masacrar a una multitud de gente con tal de conseguir lo que querían; según ellos, el fin justifica los medios.

Si ellos tenían a uno de los mejores magos de la historia, nosotros teníamos más... Tal vez no serían reconocidos por sus grandes logros o por su éxito durante la vida, pero tenían esperanzas de que el Bando de la Luz fuera el vencedor y eso era más que suficiente.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
